


when we were the happiest we ever were

by bananannabeth



Series: things you said when... [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: a closer look at the best underwater kiss of all time





	when we were the happiest we ever were

 

When Annabeth finally pulled back, Percy was expecting her to be speechless, or to say something exceptionally complimentary, like, ‘ _Wow, Percy, you’re an awesome kisser. Let’s stay in this bubble and make out forever._ ’

 

Instead, she glanced up and said, “How long is this air bubble going to last?”

 

He gaped at her. “Uh… I dunno. As long as I want it to?”

 

“Really?” She looked back at him, and he felt a little better when he noticed that her cheeks were flushed. “You don’t seem to be concentrating very hard.”

 

What he wanted to say was something like, ‘ _Yeah, you’re a little distracting._ ’ He was slightly afraid of what she’d say in reply to that, though, so instead Percy said, “What?”

 

“I just mean…” Annabeth waved her arms around her head in a gesture that Percy found absolutely adorable. “Keeping this sustained takes a lot of power, and you’re making it look easy.”

 

He smirked at her. “Well, I am pretty powerful.”

 

Annabeth laughed and looped her hands back around his neck, drawing him close. “Oh, are you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of a big deal. Some might even say I’m a hero…”

 

“I’d say you’re a Seaweed Brain,” she said, rolling her eyes. Her little giggle sort of ruined the show of exasperation, though. “You know, we are going to run out of air eventually.”

 

“I can just make another bubble.”

 

She looked impressed. “Can you?”

 

He shrugged.

 

Annabeth grinned. “Okay, well either way, let’s make the most of this bubble while it lasts.”

 

And before Percy could say another word, she was kissing him again. 

 

And right then, with the girl he loved in his arms, their friends waiting for them on shore, his mom happy at home and his city safe, he was pretty much the happiest he’d ever been. 

 

 


End file.
